Fortuitous Event
by doCHAI
Summary: ONE SHOT: Superstars and Divas were involved in an accident...


_**Warning:**_** If you don't understand a single word in this thing, you can just go review and say, "What was that?" But if you do understand this, please feel free to express your thoughts about this. Thank you for your kind consideration.**

XOXOXOXOXO

**Ito'y bunga ng aking paumumuni-muni noong aking 12 minutes of anger dahil nasira ang aking pinakaiingatang cell phone. Pero naayos naman, may maayos pa nung pinaayos namin sa Makati. Kaya kung masisira ang inyong mga cell phone, mas maganda pang magpaayos sa probinsya. Hehe. Sana'y magustuhan ninyo ito.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Napatulala si John Cena sa puting kisame ng kwartong kinaroroonan miya. Nakahiga siya sa isang kama at ang kanyang unan ay napakanipis. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya naroroon. Ang kanyang huling naaalala ay ang walang tigil na paghingi ni Randy Orton sa kanya ng pagkain. Naaalala rin niya ang mga ingay – kanilang ingay habang nasa bus papunta sa isang probinsya sa bansang Pilipinas. Meron silang house show doon at karamihan sa mga Superstar ay nasa bus na kanya ring sinasakyan.

"John?!" ang tawag ng isang babae sa kanya.

Lumingon si John sa kanan at nakita niya si Maria na nasa hiwalay na kama. May bendang nakapalibot sa ulo nina. Noon lang naalala ni John ang nangyari sa kanila. Sila'y naaksidente. Naaksidente ang kanilang sinasakyang bus.

"Mabuti naman at nagising ka na," ang natatarantang sabi ni Maria. "Nang magising ako'y grabe ang aking kaba. Ako pa lamang kasi ang gising. Ikaw naman ang sumunod sa akin. Akala ko'y mamamatay na tayo nang mahulog tayo sa bangin."

"Teka, teka," ang pigil ni John sa mabilis na pagsasalita ni Maria. "Ano ba iyang lenguaheng ginagamit mo? Tila ngayon ko lang iyan narining. Saang lupalop naman ng mundo mo iyan natutunan?"

Napangiti si Maria sa sinabi ni John. "Kung hindi mo alam ang lenguaheng ito, bakit ito rin ang ginagamit mong lenguahe?"

Napaisip si John. Tama si Maria. Nakita niya ang mga galos sa kanyang braso.

"Marahil ay bunga ito ng ating aksidente!" and bulalas ni Maria. "Pero, may nalaman ka na bang ganitong kaso? Kakaiba ito."

Hindi sumagot si John sa halip ay umupo siya sa kanyang kama. Nakita ang iba pang Superstar na walang malay. Sina Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, Undertaker, Trish, Lilian, Mickie, Melina, Lita, Jeff Hardy at Kane. Sa kasamang palad, sila ang mga nakasakay sa naaksidenteng bus.

"Nasaan tayo?" ang tanong ni John kay Maria.

Umiling si Maria kay John. Maya-maya pa ay may narinig silang gumalaw sa kabilang kama. Nagising na si Edge.

"Anong klaseng kalokohan ito?" ang bungad niya sa dalawang gising.

Napangiti sina Maria at John sa kanilang narinig.

"At bakit nakangiti pa kayo diyan?" ang irritableng tanong ni Edge sa dalawa. Maya-maya pa ay napilitan ang galit na mukha ni Edge ng gulat na mukha. "Anong nangyari sa akin?"

"Anong nangyari sa atin?" ang pagtatama ni John. "Ang akala mo ba'y ikaw lang ang nagkakaganyan? Kami rin kaya."

Napatayo si Edge sa kanyang kinahihigaan. "Eh, paano kung tayong tatlo lang ang nagkaganito? Hindi maaari ito. Hoy!" yinugyog niya ang iba pang tulog. "Gumising nga kayo diyan! Hindi pwedeng ako lang ang miserable dito! Dapat kayo rin! Ito kasing dalawa rito parang ayos lang sa kanila na hindi man lang nila alam kung ano ang lenguaheng bigla na lang nilang natutunan nang walang kahirap-hirap!"

"Edge!" tumayo rin si John upang pigilan si Edge. "Huwag mo silang bulabugin. Baka lingid sa kaalaman mo na naaksidente tayo kaya tayo nandito. Kailangan nilang magpahinga."

"Wala akong pake!" ang sigaw ni Edge.

"Aray," ang sabi ni Trish habang hawak ang kanyang ulo. "Sino ba yang maingay at bakit parang – " napatigil si Trish at mukha siyang nakakita ng multo.

Tinabihan siya ni Maria. "Alam ko, nabigla ka rin sa mga salitang lumabas sa iyong bibig. Hindi ka nag-iisa." Tumingin siya kina John at Edge. "Sa tingin ko'y lahat tayo ay nabagok ang ulo kaya't ibang lenguahe na ang ating ginagamit."

XOXOXOXOXO

Ang iba pang natutulog na Superstar ay nagising na rin. Wala ni isa sa mga nagising ni Edge ang nagalit nang todo sa kanya dahil lahat sila ay nagulat sa mga salitang lumabas sa kanilang mga bibig.

"Hindi maaari ito," ang sabi ni Lilian. "Kailangan ay tawagin natin si Mr. McMahon ngayon din."

"Tawagin man natin siya ay hindi naman niya tayo maiintindihan," ang sagot ni Lita.

Tumahimik ang lahat. "Hindi na ba talaga natin kayang magsalita ng Ingles?" ang tanong ni Undertaker.

"Bakit hindi mo subukang sabihin ang iyong madalas na sabihin sa WWE?" ang suhestion ni Randy.

"Ika'y mamayapa," napakunot ang noo ni Undertaker sa kanyang sinabi.

"Eh, kung kumanta ka kaya, Lilian?" ang sabi naman ni Melina. "Kantahin mo ang pambansang awit ng Amerika. Sigurado'y nasa utak mo pa rin iyon."

Napabuntong-hininga si Lilian. "Sana nga…"

_Bayang magiliw  
__Perlas ng silanganan_

"Oras na ba para umiyak at magwala?" ang tanong ni Mickie sa kanila. "Sa tingin ko nga'y wala tayong pangbayad dito sa masikip na ospital na ito."

"Kung iniisip mo na dapat ay nilagaw nila tayo sa hiwa-hiwalay na kwarto, mas gusto ko ang ganito," ang wika ni Kane. "Marahil ay nasira ko na ang buong kwarto kung ako lamang mag-isa tapos malalamang ko pang hindi ko na kayang magsalita ng Ingles."

"Ano ba kasi itong wikang ito?" ang tanong ni Trish.

"Tagalog," ang tahimik na sagot ni Batista.

"Huh?" ang tanong ng lahat.

"At paano ka naman nakasisigurado?" ang tanong ni Randy.

"Oo nga," ang sang-ayon ni Lilian. "Ang alam ko, napakaraming wika sa bansang Pilipinas. At dahil nasa Pilipinas tayo, marahil ay isa sa mga wika dito ang walang kahirap-hirap nating natutunan."

"Ako'y kalahating Pilipino," ang sabi ni Batista sa kanila. "At sigurado akong Tagalog itong wika na ito."

Natahimik ang lahat. Kung meron nga namang makakaalam tungkol sa lenguaheng ginagamit nila, iyon ay si Batista. Ilang sandali pa ay may pumasok na nurse.

"Nagising na pala kayong lahat," ang wika ng nurse. "Kailangan namin kayong turukan ng pampatulog."

May pumasok na mga lalaki na malalaki ang katawan. Meron ding mga nurse. Pumalag ang mga Superstar upang hindi sila maturukan ngunit parang naubos ang lakas nila matapos ang aksidente. Ilang sandali lang ay nakatulog na ang mga Superstar.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Wake up! Damn you, people wake up!" ang sigaw ni Vince. "I didn't pay you people to sleep in a damn hospital!"

Isa-isang nagising ang mga Superstar. "Ano ba naman yan?!"

"Tuturukan niyo kami tapos gigisingin niyo kami?" ang reklamo ni Edge. "Ano ba naman ang nasa isip niyo?!"

Natulala ang lahat nang makita nila si Vince.

"Vince!" ang sigaw ni Randy. "Tulungan mo kami!"

"Hindi namin alam kung ano ang nangyari sa amin!" ang sigaw din ni John.

"Hindi na kami marunong mag-Ingles!" ang sigaw nilang lahat.

"Holy crap!" ang galit na sabi ni Vince. "What the hell are you guys telling me?!"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Pointless… I know… Go on, review this story if you can understand this… It was fun to write, you guys…**


End file.
